Awal yang Baru
by Viselle
Summary: Sekeping memori terlepas dari ingatan. Terbang menjauh, menghilang di udara. Janji pun menjadi sesuatu yang semu. Terabaikan bersama ingatan yang menghilang.


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Awal yang Baru**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

Main chara : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC)

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo, gaje.

.*.

 _Sekeping memori terlepas dari ingatan. Terbang menjauh, menghilang di udara._

 _Janji pun menjadi sesuatu yang semu. Terabaikan bersama ingatan yang menghilang._

.*.

Gadis itu memandangi Kagami dengan lekat. Mengamati wajahnya hingga Kagami merasa jengah dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kau tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu!" protesnya.

"Aku perlu melakukannya. Kau kan ingin aku mengingatmu?"

Kagami membeku. Rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk di dadanya. Kadang ia merasa ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya ingatan tentang dirinya yang hilang dari memori Kaminari Fuko? Kenapa tidak sekalian hilang semuanya saja? Kenapa hanya ia yang terlupakan?

"Memandangiku selama setengah jam pun kau tak akan bisa ingat," kata Kagami sebal. Bukan pada Kaminari, namun lebih pada kenyataan bahwa gadis itu menderita amnesia retrogen. Sebuah penyakit yang menurut Kagami aneh, karena membuat Kaminari kehilangan sedikit bagian dari keseluruhan memori, dan itu pun hanya tentang Kagami.

"Kalau begitu tambahkan jadi satu jam, atau dua jam sekalian. Aku akan berusaha," kata Kaminari dengan mantap. Gadis itu terlihat begitu optimis untuk mengingat, sementara Kagami sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan kepercayaan diri bahwa sang kekasih akan mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah." Kagami beranjak, menjauh hingga mencapai jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Angin membawa masuk wangi bermacam bunga yang menghias taman rumah sakit. Namun, aroma itu tak mampu menenangkan hati Kagami. Ia resah, hampir merasa frustrasi karena sudah lebih dari seminggu Kaminari melupakan dirinya.

"Keadaanku sudah membaik sekarang. Mencoba mengingat tentangmu tak lagi membuat kepalaku sakit," ujar sang gadis dari ranjang rawat.

Kagami menoleh pada Kaminari. Gadis itu masih tampak pucat. Rambut cokelat bergelombang Kaminari terurai di belakang bahu, mata _hazel_ itu memandang Kagami dengan bingung. Sementara bekas-bekas kecelakaan masih terlihat jelas; pipi kiri yang membiru akibat benturan, lengan dan leher yang dibalut perban putih, kaki kiri yang digips.

Kaminari meringis. "Sebenarnya masih sedikit," gadis itu mengakui. "Tapi aku bisa menahannya. Sungguh."

Kagami mendesah. Ia ingin Kaminari segera mengingatnya, tapi ia pun tak ingin gadis itu menderita. Proses mengingat dirinya membuat kepala gadis itu sakit, bahkan dua kali kekasihnya itu pingsan karena tak mampu menahan sakit. "Lebih baik kau istirahat," ujarnya.

"Kagami, aku─"

" ... _Kun,_ " potong Kagami.

"Eh?" Kaminari terlihat bingung.

"Biasanya kau memanggilku Taiga-kun," jelas Kagami.

Kaminari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Hanya saja, rasanya aneh memanggilmu seperti itu padahal kita belum akrab. Ah, maksudku ... aku belum bisa ingat kalau kita akrab." Gadis itu mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat. "Tapi aku janji akan mengingatnya secepat mungkin."

Kagami memandangi gadisnya. Kaminari Fuko yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tetap seperti gadis yang ia kenal sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Si gadis ceria yang penuh semangat. Selain sedikit ingatan yang menghilang, tak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu," ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingatku. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita."

"Tapi kau juga menderita, kan?" tukas Kaminari. "Rasanya pasti menyakitkan jika orang yang kau sayangi melupakanmu."

"Ya, itu menyakitkan. Namun, lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika melihatmu menahan sakit demi mengingatku!" Kagami ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu, namun yang ia bisa hanya diam.

"Kau tahu." Kaminari memulai dengan pelan. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh." Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku seperti sedang menghadapi ujian. Aku bisa menjawab semua soal kecuali yang nomor 3. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu apa jawabannya, hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menuliskannya. Aku mengingatmu seperti itu, aku seharusnya tahu siapa kau, tapi tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan baik." Air mata merebak, tertahan di pelupuk mata Kaminari.

Rasanya Kagami ingin memeluk kekasihnya. Menghapus air mata Kaminari dengan jemarinya, dan membuang jauh semua penderitaan itu. Tapi ia tak mampu melakukannya. Tak bisa. Bagi Kaminari dirinya kini adalah asing. Orang asing yang dulu pernah begitu dekat.

"Aku membenci ujian, jadi jangan memikirkanku seperti itu," ujarnya berusaha menghentikan kesedihan Kaminari dengan kata-kata.

Kaminari tersenyum. Senyum manis yang selalu gadis itu berikan pada Kagami dulu. "Lalu apa yang kau suka?"

"Hah?" Pertanyaan Kaminari tidaklah sulit, hanya saja ia terlalu terkejut.

"Katakan apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak, aku ingin tahu semua."

 _Deja vu._ Kagami pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama dari orang yang sama pula setahun lalu. Kata-kata itu yang membuat Kagami ingin bersama dengan Kaminari. Ketika ia pertama kali mengenal Kaminari dalam sebuah _omiai─_ acara perjodohan─gadis itu dengan antusias berkata menyukai Kagami dan ingin mereka saling mengenal dengan lebih baik. Kata-kata itu awal mula segala. Perkenalan, kedekatan, bahkan beberapa kali pertengkaran menghiasi hubungan mereka. Dan kini, kata-kata itu pula yang akan menjadi awal baru bagi mereka.

Ia tersenyum. Kini tak peduli meski Kaminari tak bisa mengingatnya seperti dulu. Baginya sekarang, Kaminari Fuko yang dulu atau pun sekarang adalah sama. "Fuko."

"Ya?"

"Aku ..." Kagami menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa mengingatku. Kita bisa kembali berkenalan dan memulainya dari awal. Seperti hari itu di acara _omiai,_ aku akan mengatakan padamu apa saja yang kusukai dan tidak." Perkataan Kagami membuat Kaminari terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Memulai awal yang baru adalah hal yang baik. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," ucap Kaminari sembari memberi isyarat pada kursi di dekat ranjang rawat.

Kagami menempati kursi itu.

"Jadi, dari mana kita memulai?" Kaminari menelengkan kepala. "Katakan apa yang kau sukai."

"Basket," jawab Kagami tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku sangat suka bermain basket dan sangat pandai melakukannya. Di SMA aku dan timku bahkan mampu mengalahkan generasi keajaiban."

"Eh? Generasi keajaiban? Salah satunya Akashi dari Rakuzan, kan? Kau bisa mengalahkan sang raja Akashi?" Kaminari memandangnya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meragukanku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya sedikit tidak percaya. Lalu apa lagi yang kau sukai?"

"Aku suka burger, dan makanku banyak," ujar Kagami.

"Pantas saja badanmu besar" Kaminari tertawa. "Yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Anjing."

Kaminari menyengir. "Dan aku tak suka kucing."

Kagami mengedikkan bahu. "Kita sama-sama tidak suka binatang berbulu," ujarnya.

Obrolan itu berlanjut dengan lancar. Melompat dari satu topik ke topik lainnya. Mengalir selembut sapuan angin sore.

.*.

 _Perlahan potongan kenangan itu akan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Jika pun tidak, maka ciptakanlah kenangan yang baru. Lalu ikatlah janji yang sama seperti dulu._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. _*deepbow*_

Banjarmasin, 06 Maret 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
